Undercover Rockstar
by FirstJonasArmy
Summary: Lets just say Joey Parker wasn't who everybody thought he was, and Mary was kept in the dark. Better summary inside cause it wouldn't fit in here :
1. Undercover Rockstar Preview

(AN:Sorry, I know i promised for Sept 15. and that it's been over a month, but I lost my notebook, and was having writers block so I was having trouble rewriting it, but I found my notebook now, so yeah. Oh and it's two pages in my notebook, but it has more detail in my notebook cause it's more chapter ideas too, so I can't put that part in cause it gives parts away and I'm so sorry, I'll try to have the actual story up ASAP, but i have so much to do this week that I dont really know how much time Ill have to write. Here it is:)

Joey's POV:

I impatiently sat covered in mud in a chair in my boss's office, listening to yell about how I had almost gotten got on my latest 'adventure' and how he could lose his best Rockstar. (AN:That much took about 4 or 5 lines in my book) It was going to take forever to get all this mud off, and I was already late for meeting Mary at the restaurant. She was getting suspicious, and I was running out of excuses.

Author's POV:

Joey Parker sped down the Beverly Hills street, breaking at least 50 traffic laws as he went. He was supposed to meet Mary an hour ago and was late. AGAIN!

Mary's POV:

I sat in the restaurant Joey had asked me to meet him at, I had been waiting for at least a half an hour now. The waiters, and waitress's kept coming by asking if I was ready to order, but by answer was always the same. That I was waiting for someone.

Joey's POV:

"Come on Man! Just tell her!" Dustin advised me.

"Tell her what? My secret? She'll think I'm insane!"

Joey's POV:

All of a sudden there was flashes everywhere. "Oh No!" I thought. The paparazzi must have followed me! And it had to be here, now. When I was with Chrissy, (AN:You'll find out who she is later:) Now everyone was gonna think that I'm cheating on Mary. There is NO way I'm gonna be able to get out of this one with Mary... Unless of course I told her, but I can't.

Mary's POV:

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and turned around expecting to see J.P, but I didn't. Instead I saw a Man holding a gun. I opened my mouth to scream when he quickly covered it. "Don't scream or make a scene, come with me willingly and quietly with out pulling anything, and I won't hurt you" He told me.

I silently cried to myself on my way to meet Joey. I can't believe he did this to me.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore."

"Ma-" I cut him off.

"Good-bye." I said kissing his cheek and quickly walking away before he followed or tried to reason with me.

Joey;s POV:

I ran down stairs and grabbed my keys from the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" My Mom asked as I quickly walked to the door.

"To get Mary back." I told her.

I could hear the funk cheering as I left.

(AN:That's about it, and JP's mom and dad are nothing like they were in the movie they don't even look like them, I'll post pictures and character info/ ages and stuff at the beginning of the first chapter. There mostly the same but like I said the parents and stuff of some of them are different and ill give the people im adding too. It's kind of vague in my opinion and it'll make ALOT more sense when I actually start the story. Hope you liked it :)


	2. Chapter 1

(AN:I am SO sorry that this took forever. I'm pretty sure it's been almost a year since I posted the previews. And for this story were gonna pretend that Dustin isn't JP's actual manager, He has an actual manager but that one has other acts he needs to travel with so Dustin's the assistant or road manager.. Does that make sense? Oh well if it doesn't though, enjoy:)

Joey's POV:

Me and the Funk quickly ran off the plane and into the airport with my bodygaurds close behind us. We came to a sudden stop looking around for Tami and Mary, which wasn't difficult thanks to Tami's original fashion sense. We slowly snuck up behind them, me grabbing Mary's waist from behind, and Dustin whispering boo in Tami's ear making her scream in surprise.

"Joey! I missed you so much!" Mary says giving me a hug.

"I missed you too Baby." I reply kissing her lips.

When we were done with our hello's we left the airport deciding to go to my house and just watch movies.

As we walked out of the airport we were met with flashes and screaming coming from the massive crowd od fans in the parking lot. I could just barely hear the reporters shouting out questions at us over all the noise. We continued walking ignoring all the questions and screaming, stopping only a few times to sign some things as my body gaurds cleared a path for us.

"No! grown ups!"

"No! Mean Girls!"

Me and Mary laughed as we watched Tami and the Funk fight over what movie to watch. Both of them trying to shove the movie that they wanted to watch into the DVD player. After about ten minutes of them arguing me and Mary broke in, putting a random movie in and shutting them up. Realizing it was the Hangover 2 after turning it on.

Halfway through the movie my phone started to ring somewhere in the family room. Tami paused the movie as we all started searching for it, Dustin answering as soon as he found it.

"What? When? Now?" He asked into the phone? "Okay.. Yeah, we'll be there soon." He told whoever was on the other end.

"Who was it?" Questioned Mary.

"It was JP's manager. He want us over there."

"Now?" Tami exclaimed.

"Yup, sorry ladies but we're gonna have to postpone this movie." He told them signalling for me to follow, giving Tami a quick wave and our respective girlfriends kisses as we left.

"That was the HQ wasn't it?" I asked when we were sitting in the car.

(AN: I hope you liked the first chapter of Undercover Rockstar. It would make my day if you guys would review :)


End file.
